


Dreams and Nightmares

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop’s dreams have her a little worried.





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #537 "gunfire"

“Hi, Ducky,” said Bishop, softly. “Do you have a minute?”

He smiled. “Always, my dear. How can I help?”

“I know your psychology training is more to help us catch the bad guys, but I was hoping you might have some insight into dreams?”

“On that front, I suspect a sympathetic friend may be as good as a psychologist. Go ahead.”

She took a deep breath. “When I switched from the NSA, my nightmares were full of gunfire,” said Bishop. “Now… it’s in my _dreams_ , too.”

“And are you worried? Or worried you’re _not_ worried?”

“I… huh.” Bishop smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
